untitled
by natsaku
Summary: ONESHOT hare lo que sea! grito ella intentando por ultima vez que se quede ¿lo que sea? pregunto el, sonriendo maliciosamente, asi empezo sakura noche tras noche a complacer sus deseos,q pasaria si se aburre de esto? de su frialdad?de esperar un te kiero?


Era un tarde hermosa en la aldea de konoha, estaba comenzando a atardecer poco a poco se iban apagando los últimos rayos del sol, cada vez menos gente transitaba por las calles.

Una joven observaba desde su ventana un punto fijo sin pensar en nada, aparentemente.

**es la hora** – dijo de pronto esbozando una sonrisa

Se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia su puerta paso observando el reloj que había junto a su cama para comprobar que en realidad si era _la_ hora.

Bajo las escaleras, atravesó el living y antes de salir tomo un abrigo, ya que tal como las noches anteriores, en esta también haría frió.

Al salir comenzó a caminar, sin apuro, tranquilamente hasta su destino, de vez en cuando se topaba con uno que otro conocido pero solo se limitaba a saludarlos y seguía su camino, aunque no estaba apurada no quería tardarse demás por quedarse hablando con alguien, sabia muy bien que a _el_ le molestaba si se tardaba mucho en llegar.

Con cada paso que daba sentía que estaba mas cerca, hasta que por fin llego a la entrada de los territorios uchiha, se adentro hasta llegar a la única casa habitada del lugar, se podía ver luz en una de las habitaciones, sonrió al notar esto y siguió.

Al llegar frente a la puerta, suspiro profundamente antes de tocar, sabia exactamente a que iba, pero aun así no lo pensó dos veces y se atrevió a tocar, escucho el ruido de los pasos bajando la escalera, llegando hasta frente a la puerta para luego abrirla.

Y allí lo encontró a _el_, sasuke uchiha, al otro lado de la puerta, que al verla sonrío de lado, con su típica autosuficiencia y activado el sharingan en sus ojos.

**llegaste**- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

**puntual, como siempre** – respondió ella

**hmp** – ¿gruño?¿dijo? (n/a: quien sabe que es eso XD)

Tomo su muñeca y la atrajo al interior de la casa, una vez adentro ella se saco el abrigo y lo coloco en un perchero, que estaba detrás de la puerta, al girarse no lo encontraba por ningún lado, por lo que decidió comenzar a caminar en busca de el.

De pronto sintió como le rodeaba la cintura desde atrás y besaba suavemente su cuello, para luego soltarla, ella se dio vuelta para quedar de frente, paso sus brazos por detrás de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia si misma, este coloco una mano a cada lado de la cintura y la beso, en un beso al principio tímido que poco a poco fue adquiriendo intensidad, el subió una mano y la paso por debajo de la polera hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos apretándolo por encima del brasier, ella soltó un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso, el pelinegro aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua en la dulce cavidad de la joven, mientras seguía jugando con su pecho.

Sakura comenzó a recordar como había llegado hasta allí, que la había hecho aceptar este tipo de situaciones con sasuke.

**Flash back**

En la salida de konoha, se ven dos chicos separados por varios metros uno de ellos, el pelinegro trae una mochila y la joven, de cabellos rosados, no deja de llorar, dejando caer lagrima tras lagrimas por sus rosadas mejillas.

**eres todo para mi, tengo familia y amigos, pero si te vas será como si no tuviera nada **– le gritaba ella

**hmp** – respondió el sin voltear – **sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre **- dijo esta vez mirándola por sobre su hombro

**quédate!! **– volvió a gritar, no se iba a rendir – **haré lo que sea para que te quedes!**

**Lo que sea?** – pregunto el al fin volteándose para mirarla, sonriendo maliciosamente, ella solo asintió.

**Fin flash back**

Allí fue donde comenzó todo, sus visitas a la casa de sasuke cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y lo que hacían al llegar allí, ese era el trato que había hecho con ella, el se quedaría tan solo si ella iba todos los días a la misma hora, ella acepto, no le importaba, tan solo quería tenerlo junto a ella y si a cambio de eso tenia que rendirse a los deseos de el, lo haría.

Realmente se había acostumbrado a estar con el, mejor dicho le gustaba esta nueva faceta, donde se dejaba llevar por la lujuria del momento sin importarle nada mas, aunque nunca le había dicho un te quiero, no había dado muestra alguna de cariño, sabia que en algún momento lo haría y esta noche seria este momento, pues a pesar de todo ya se estaba cansando de su indiferencia, de no decir nada mas que – _hmp_- cada vez que decía eso, la molestaba de sobremanera, esta seria la noche en que le exigiría algo mas que solo encuentros casuales cada noche.

**sa-sasuke-kun** – dijo con dificultad ya que el aun la besaba, además ahora pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de su vestido acariciando una de sus contorneadas piernas.

**Hmp?-** dijo el separándose

**Tenemos que hablar- **

**Sabes muy bien que no vienes a hablar** – respondió el, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello

Ella se separo de el, empujándolo con una de sus manos.

**escúchame sasuke** – el solo levanto una ceja, ella lo tomo como señal para continuar

**estoy cansada de esto** – continuo ella – **quiero que seamos algo mas, quiero que todos sepan de nuestra relación, no quiero ser frente a los demás una simple molestia para ti...**

**tu decidiste esto, yo no te obligue, sabes muy bien que en cualquier momento puedes dejar de venir, pero sabes también que si haces eso yo me iré**

**ves, no me dejas mas opción, no quiero que te vayas, pero tampoco quiero continuar con esto, yo...me iré de la aldea, no soporto mas ser solo un juguete para ti, no quiero que me uses mas **–

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, esperando que en cualquier momento sasuke la detuviera, pidiéndole que se quedara que todo cambiaria, pero no fue así, abrió la puerta y salio, el uchiha nunca la detuvo, nunca se esforzó en hacer nada para que se quede.

Siguió caminando cabizbaja hasta la salida de los territorios uchiha, cuando alguien la toma de la muñeca, haciendo que en su interior aparezca un rayo de esperanza.

Se voltio para encontrarse con sasuke, con la misma expresión indiferente de siempre, lo miro expectante, esperando para ver que decía.

**se te olvido el abrigo** – dijo el alcanzándoselo

**oh **– dijo ella decepcionada, recibiéndolo, se giro para seguir caminando, ya que al parecer el uchiha no tenia nada mas que decir.

**¿Por que haces todo esto? **– pregunto el, haciendo que ella se detenga en seco.

**Ja **– rió ella con melancolía – **¿que acaso aun no te das cuenta cuanto te amo?**

**Como puedes amarme si no me conoces, solo me ves superficialmente** –

**¿De verdad crees que soy igual al resto de tus fans, que tan solo les importas físicamente y el hecho de ser un uchiha? **– pregunto ella, alzando una ceja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

- el no dijo nada tan solo desvió la mirada

**Bueno, entonces si no te conozco, como dices tu, menos razón tengo para seguir aquí** –

**No** – dijo el agarrándola de la muñeca nuevamente, esta vez mas firme

**Sasuke, suéltame, no tengo razón alguna para quedarme** –

**Eres tan molesta** – comento el sin importarle los intentos por parte de la chica para tratar de zafarse

**No sabes cuanto me duele cada vez que me dices eso** – había comenzado a llorar

**Demasiado molesta, ¿acaso no pudiste esperar un poco mas?, ¿acaso no te dabas cuenta que esta también era una manera de tenerte cerca hasta que me atreviera a decirte lo que realmente siento por ti?**

**Y-yo...-** se sentía como una tonta si tan solo hubiera esperado un poco mas

El se acerco para besarla, había soltado su muñeca y ahora con esa mano había tomado su cintura para acercarla hasta el y profundizar el beso.

**te amo** – dijo cuando se separaron

**yo también, sasuke-kun**-

El la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la casa...


End file.
